J. Alvarez
J. Alvarez is a CO in Litchfield Maximum Security Pentitentiary. He is portrayed by Nicholas Webber. Personality Alvarez is a kinder CO. He is willing to help inmates, demonstrated by his will to let Gloria and Blanca leave for an unoffical religious holiday and also when he got Flaca water. However, he is weak as an individual and is easily swayed and put down due to his lack of confidence. He is loyal to his friends and coworkers, but they do not see him as such as he is often left out of nights out and is regarded as a nerd. He tries to be comedic but ruins his own jokes by explaining them. Physical Appearance Alvarez is ethnically half-Puerto Rican, but he is actually a very pale caucasian man with ginger hair. His hairline is receding and he has side burns. He wears thin glasses. Season Six He first appears in "Who Knows Better Than I " when he assists Ginger in watching the new Adseg arrivals. He is the commissioner of Fantasy Inmate at this point and states that they should gather intel on the newbies. He and Ginger play Rock-paper-scissors which he loses, causing him to have to convince Ginger to share the intel instead of keep it. He later is seen being talked to by Gloria when she makes up a fake religious holiday in order to meet with Blanca. He is convinced by a random woman, Adeola who also states she celebrates that. He complies and watches them while Gloria 'prays' in Spanish. He later helps strap Frieda to a chair with Ginger after an attempted suicide, the protocol. He and others arrive at Luschek's for a new season of Fantasy Inmate. He is quickly angered as he is kicked out of position of commissioner, replaced by Luschek. He created all the rules for it, but still didn't get credit. Later, he is in the yard when Ginger thinks Piper is up to something (a ruse to get points). He helps take her back to the block after her fake fight with Maria. After, he takes inmates back to the bunks after Cathy pretends to die. ("Mischief Mischief") Alvarez and Copeland witness Badison's group defecate over D-Block's uniform. Alvarez feels guilty and says to Copeland to stop them as he may lose players for fantasy inmate. However, Copeland tells Alvarez that a retalliation may result in many more points being generated. ("State of the Uterus") He is in the staff room, telling Ginger the harms of not eating and also makes a toast as it's his 10th year working at MAX he states they were the best years of his life but is upset when Hopper states they aren't friends outside of work. He is still happy as little-to-no crime and violence has happened in the prison since Swope's stabbing, and his Fantasy Inmate characters do other point scoring opportunities, his lead annoys Luschek and Stefanovic. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") He arrives in AdSeg to find Ginger infront of a cell with her two ''F.I. ''inmates in a cell together, Carol and Barb, enemies. He states this is tampering and says that if she doesnt remove them he will remove her from the game. She complies. Later, he helps Flaca and Gloria set up the radio when they need to take it out to commentate for kickball. He is asked to get them water and does. When he comes back, Gloria has blocked the door and he realises she has discovered Fantasy Inmate, and so takes her to the SHU to prevent the spread of information. ("Double Trouble") He is among Ginger when he sees Carol and Barb dieng. Ginger cheers when he informs her she has just gained (30x2+25x2) 110 points in Fantasy Inmate, putting her way ahead right before the season ended. ("Be Free") Relationships Friends *Ginger - They often work alongside eachother and she often comforts him *Gloria Mendoza (formerly) Enemies *Hopper - states he doesn't consider Alvarez a friend *Luschek - stole his position as commissioner *Gloria Mendoza - sent her to SHU Category:Litchfield Staff - Maximum Security Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters